You ask, We answer
by ChichiGuitarist123
Summary: Grojband and I are ready to answer you questions! Send in Truths, Dares, Questions or Song requests and they will be answered ASAP! Romance in most chapters.
1. First Day

**Hi everyone! I thought that I could make a new fanfiction to make up for all the time I wasn't here! Plus, this came out of the blue! My name is Cassi in this fanfiction.**

**Hair:** Medium, Black with Turquois highlights striking through it, high side pony tail

**Eyes:** Bubbly Chocolate Brown

**Skin Tone: **The Medium kind of colored Brown

**Style**: Black shorts, Turquois shirt with a one short sleeve and says Music is my boyfriend in black and black slippers with white music notes all over

**Bff:** Laney Penn, Calvin Montel

**Crush:** Calvin Montel

**Height:** As tall as Corey

**Likes:** Playing Truth or Dare, Chocolate, Classic Magnuim, Lasagna, Hanging out with friends, Swimming for fun, Calvin, Fun games, Guitars, Drums, Keyboards, Rapping, Singing, Writing Songs/Raps, Dissing people for a fun Diss war, Talking on the phone with friends for hours and hours, Roller skating, Playing sports, Playing Truth or dare

**Dislikes:** Dark chocolate, Trina, The Newmans, People who stereotype, Bad Music, Fakers, Bullies, Too much Homework, Boring games, Losing a Diss war

**I obviously don't own Grojband or any songs I add in here. I own the plot.**

Cassi: Hi everyone! I'm Cassi here with Grojband, the band we all love! You ask the questions and We answer them!

Corey: But there aren't any question…or truths…or dares!

Cassi: I know, that why I thought we could play truth or dare by ourselves for today.

Kon: As long as somebody dares me to eat all the cheese, I'm in!

They all sit down in a circle even though they're not playing spin the bottle.

Cassi: Corey! Truth or Dare!?

Corey: DARE!

Cassi: trying to be brave huh? I dare you to give the person to your left an Eskimo kiss!

Corey turned to Laney, who was apparently on his left. Then turned back to Cassi

Corey: Umm… what's an Eskimo kiss?

Cassi: It's licking people's faces…

Corey and Laney: WHAAAAAAT!

Everyone starts laughing their head off!

Cassi: I'm just joking! It's basically rubbing someone's nose with yours.

Corey shrugged, got on his knees facing Laney and stroked Laney's nose with his finger. A light blush formed on both their faces.

Kin: Corey, what in the world are you doing!

Corey: What does it look like? I'm rubbing Lane's nose.

Everyone started giggling

Kin: You have to use your nose to rub her nose Corey!

Corey blushed and replaced his finger with his nose. They pulled apart blushing like crazy!

Corey: Kon! Truth or Dare?

Kon: Truth!

Corey: What is your guilty pleasure?

Kon: Wha?

Kin: Something you like, but it's kinda…wrong. NOT in the inappropriate way!

Kon: Umm…(fiddles with fingers) likingkatrinandkonnie…

Laney: What was that?

Kon: (sighs) I like Konnie AND Katrina…

Everyone except Kon gasp

Cassi: What coincidence! Their names both start with a K, just like his…

Laney: Dude, just follow your heart and choose one!

Kon: I can't! One part of my heart says Konnie and the other part of my heart says Katrina!

Laney: Oh really?

Kon: Yeah! And I can prove it!

Kin: Oh No! He's gonna start digging in his throat again!

Kon sticks his hand in his mouth, looking for his heart which makes him drool and make gagging sounds. A bunch of complaints came out as he was 'digging for gold' in his throat.

Laney: Cut it out Kon!

Cassi: Ewww! Make him stop! Make him stop!

Corey: get that hand outta his mouth!

Kin: Kon! (pulls his hand out of his mouth) We'll see through my ultra-x-ray goggles.

Kin pulls out a huge cylinder circle. It has an electric kind of pattern on it, it looked like Trina's eyes when she was networked. He dragged it towards Kon and concentrated the glass lens to Kon's chest. They all look through Kin's ultra-x-ray goggles and saw a heart that had a red line through it. On the right it said Katrina and on the left it said Konnie.

Cassi and Corey: Woah…

Laney: You actually DO have a two sided love life…

Kin: I've gotta test this back at home. (sticks camera through the ultra-x-ray goggles hole and snapped three pictures.

Kin and Kon drag the invention behind the grojcouch and rejoin the circle.

Kon: Anyway…. Laney! Truth or Dare?

Laney: After all of that, I think I'll choose dare…

Kon: I dare you to wear your underwear on top of your trousers, use Kin as a cape, run outside and yell 'I am superwoman! And superman is on my back!'

Corey: Lanes, you're in trouble!

Cassi: Yeah! I'm soooo recording this!

Laney: Oh My Rock lords!...Can I at least change in the bathroom!?

Kon: Yep!

Laney walked into the bathroom with a look of nervousness plastered on her rock star face. She came out wearing her black underwear on top of her red skinny jeans and usual top while fiddling her fingers.

Laney: Now how am I supposed to use Kin as a cape! (crosses arms)

Kon: Simple.

Kon picked up Kin making him wrap his arms around her neck with his body facing upwards. Corey clutched his fist and his faced turned red from pure jealousy.

Corey's Thoughts: He got to wrap his arms around her neck before me! Grrr… She's mine! Okay, now I sound stalker-ish.

Laney: You sure you wanna do this Kin?

Kin: Yes! Just get it over with before I change my mind

They were all outside, waiting to see if Laney could pull of this stunt. Laney started running fast, making it seem like Kin was flying when he was being lifted up by Laney and her speed.

Laney: I AM SUPERWOMAN! SUPERMAN IS ON MY BACK!

Kin: AAAAAAAH!

Laney: (talking normally) Quiet Superman!

Cassi: And to think that this dare was ridiculous!

Corey: Yeah! Good one Kon (Fumps Kon)

Kon: Good? It's AWESMAZING!

Cassi: K! Laney! Kin! You guys can stop!

Laney skid to a halt and Kin landed on the ground. They both rushed into Corey's house in embarrassment. The whole neighborhood saw them! The rest walked inside, trying hard to hold in their giggles and laughs.

Laney: Cassi! Truth or Dare?

Cassi: Dare!

Laney: I dare you to dance like a chicken to B.O Away wearing one of Trina's dresses!

Corey: Ha-ha! That will look hilarious!

Cassi: Grrr…Um, fine!

Cassi sneaked into Trina's room and ran away with the dress she wore for the Bee contest. She walked to the bathroom, slammed the door in frustration a put on the dress. She came out again wearing the dress.

Cassi: The only reason I'm doing this is because I NEVER back out of a dare! As long as it doesn't involve embarrassing myself in front of Calvin OR Death. That a big no-no!

Laney: Oh, I would hate to be you right now…

Cassi: I will get my sweet revenge Laney Penn!

Laney: (shudders) Oh No…

Kon: Yea! We get a jam session AND get to see Cassi chicken dance!?

Kin and Kon: WICKED!

Corey sets the camera on record then Him; Laney, Kin and Kon grab their instruments while Cassi prepared herself for the most embarrassing moment in her life!

Kin/Kon/Laney: Awww!

Corey: When you've been working up a sweat, you gotta wash that stink away.

Scrub those nooks and crannies.

That goes double for you grannies.

If it's a smell test that you wanna pass,

scrub your feet, wash your pits, and don't forget your

Kin/Kon/Laney: Gluteus Max.

All: B.O. Away!

You gotta scrub your B.O. away. Yeah!

Corey/Kin/Laney: Scrubba dubba dubba dubba

Scrubba dubba dubba dubba.

Kon: Ha!

Corey/Kin/Laney: Scrubba dubba dubba dubba

Scrubba dubba dubba dubba.

Kon: Scrubba dubba dubba.

All: B.O. Away!

Corey: You gotta scrub your

All: B.O. Away! Yeah!

Kon: Away! Yeah

All that time, Cassi was doing her dare.

Corey: Now let's see the video

Cassi: You recorded it!

Laney: Of course! How else would we see it!?

Cassi: …

They connected the camera to the computer so they could see it on a bigger screen. Kon pressed play and saw Cassi doing the chicken dance, the same way Robin did the chicken dance in Teen Titans Go! Except she did it to the beat of the song they were singing. Cassi fainted when they saw half of it.

watch?v=V3IrUy9Tt3c 0:10

After a while she found herself sitting in the reformed circle and it was her turn.

Cassi: Kon! Truth or Dare?

Kon: Finally! Dare!

Cassi: I dare you to eat as much cheese as you can while (whispering this part) Corey and Laney are in the room with you.

Kon: Why?

Cassi: Hmmm…You'll see!

Cassi told Kin the dare so he could help her.

Kin: Awesome!

Cassi: Corey, Laney and Kon! Get in the kitchen.

Corey, Kin and Kon walked into the kitchen while Laney stared suspiciously at Cassi.

Laney: I know you're planning something, and I don't think I'll like it…

Laney walks into the kitchen as Kin walked out.

Kin: (whispering) I have planted the spy camera and closed most of the windows.

Cassi: Flartless…

In the Kitchen Transition

Corey: Kon, why you eating all the cheese!?

Laney: Hmmmm…

Corey: Stop!

10 minutes later!

Kon: I need to go...

Laney: Please! Do not let it out!

Corey: Yea! And I think I know what it is

Kon: I can't hold it much longer!

Laney: Oh Oh!

Kon: Here it comes!

Kon lets out a huge fart! It made the kitchen's atmosphere go green and smelly.

Laney: Open the window!

Corey: (pulling the window) It won't budge!

Laney and Corey: (fall to the ground/faint)

Kon: So this is her revenge…(fall to the ground/faint)

**Dun Dun Duuuuun! Awesome Cliffhanger! Next time send in some reviews to save Corey and Laney from Cassi **


	2. Pranks or Pure torture

**Hey guys! It's me again! Sorry for not updating as quickly as I usually do! I'm very busy but managed to put in a few minutes to do this!**

Cassi: Lets go check on them (drags Kin to the kitchen window)

Cassi and Kin see three people lying on the floor and a HUGE green gas fog in the kitchen

Kin: WOW! They passed out!

Cassi: I knew it stank but I never knew it was THAT bad!

Kin: We gotta get them out of there!

Kin and Cassi put on gas masked, unlocked the door and got them out of there.

Cassi: Guys! Lanes! Wake up! Please! If you guys get up I'll do anything! I'm Sorry!

Laney, Corey and Kon wake up and stare at Cassi

Laney: Grrr….It was all your fault!

Cassi: I-I am s-so s-s-sorry Lanes…uh (starts running)

Laney: (chasing Cassi)

Corey: (grabs Laney's waist) Calm down Lanes, it's okay. (starts hugging Laney from behind) Are you ok?

Laney: (blushing) Yeaaaaa…

Cassi: I promise I'll make it up to you, I promise.

Laney: (Sigh) Okay. (Hugs Cassi)

Cassi: Thanks, AND! We have questions!

Everyone: YES!

Cassi: The first one is from .9231 and he says: get Corey and Laney out oft hat gas fog, I don't want them dying of Kon's cheese fart, that's just mean! I dare Laney to hug Corey…tightly

Cassi: (pouts) Oh come on! Kin and I got them out! And their very much alive.

Laney: That's an easy dare! (grabs Corey by his waist and squeezes him)

Corey: Love- Hugs…But C-Can't Bre-reathe!

Laney: (Lets go of Corey while blushing) Sorry Core…

Corey: It's Okay Lanes. Cassi, what's the next question?

Cassi: It's from PunkR0CK Rachel and she say: okay…that was AWESOME &amp; FUNNY! Better let them out, I just got some truth or dare for them. Corey: how did you feel when you AND Laney kissed at New Years day? Cassi and Laney: I dare you to step outside and see me.

Cassi: (pouts) They're out! Don't worry.

Corey: Well….It felt like eating cotton candy from Laney's lips… (mumbles) so awesome!

Laney: Our kiss was awesome?

Corey: I-uh, I meant the taste was awesome uh

Laney: Really? (kisses Corey on the cheek)

Corey: (falls on the floor) Wow…

Laney: (blushing) We'll come outside at the end of the questions okay Rachel?

Cassi: Next one is from… HelousieKittyLover and she or he says: haha! New reader in da house! I have a question for Corey. What would happen if trina gives up to making nick fall in love with her and her diary entries won't be the same?

Ah and yes that did sound stalker-ish

Kisses from Venezuela!

I'm guessing she's a girl. Sorry if you're not.

Corey: (sits up) Well, we'd probably stop using her diary because they would be filled with sad stuff. So we'd probably…uh…

Cassi: I'll probably help them with lyrics.

Everyone except Cassi and Laney: You write lyrics!

Lanes: she wrote lyrics since she was in grade 3 guys!

Cassi: Yeah! Anyway, on to the next question! It's from GrojbandObsessed and he or she says, I dare Kon to kiss Katrina and Konnie and say who was a better kisser.

Kon: Awwwesoome!

Katrina and Konnie: Hey! What's going on here?

Corey: How did you two get here?

Katrina: Trina passed out and then I called Konnie over for girl time!

Cassi: Oh yea! Viewers! Everyone Is here ok? So you can ask anyone questions! Even Kate and Allie!

Allie: We get to be in Grojband and Cassi's Q&amp;A show!?

Kate and Allie: SQUEEEEEEEEL!

Cassi: Kon!? Your dare…

Kon: Oh right! (kisses Katrina then Konnie)

Katrina and Konnie: Woooaah! (faint)

Kon: (Drops onto knees) I just can't decide! (sobs)

Nick: Nick Mallory wants Kon Kujuri to be glad he got to kiss the two girls of his dreams.

Kon: Yeah, you're right. Thanks man.

Nick: Fumps up Kon Kujuri! (Fumps Kon)

Cassi: The last question is from a guest, it say: I dare Laney and Corey to do the pocky kiss game.

Laney: Umm…That's a coincidence because I have pocky's in my pocket.

Corey: (Grabs one and put it in Laney's mouth)

Laney: (blushing)

Corey: (eats the pock wile kissing Laney)

Corey and Laney: (faint) Wow!

Cassi: Laney! Get up! We have to go meet Rachel!

Laney: Coming! (still has a dazed look on her face)

Outside

Cassi and Laney see a girl with Long black hair, black eyes, fair skin, 2 piercings on my left ear, slim &amp; I wore a black t-shirt that has a skull on it with red headphones, blue jeans with a metal chain on the left pocket, black boots, a skull necklace, my black bracelet that has a skull on it &amp; another one that has black hearts on it.

Cassi: Hi Rachel, Loving the outfit

Rachel: Everything has to be punk rock stuff to me… Is Laney okay?

Laney: (blushing) Huh, Oh yea, what's up?

Rachel: I've got two pranks to pull on the guys, choose one. (hands Laney and Cassi two papers)

Laney: They're both so awesome and would scare the living daylights out of them…

Rachel: Then which one should we do first?

Cassi and Laney: Music bomb!

Rachel, Cassi and Laney walk inside and Rachel gives the guys an exctra question

Rachel: Hey guys! I need to ask you something really important!

Cassi: (jumps up and plants a camera on the corner of the roof which was the best angle)

Corey: Sure

Kin: Yeah!

Kon: ask away

Laney: (plants a mp3 bug into Trina's car under her engine)

Rachel: Do you think people who play the same type of instrument as you are hot?

Cassi: (thumbs up to Laney)

Corey: Yeah, but Cassi is just a friend to me.

Kin: Yea, she's an awesome lyricist too.

Kon: And she gives the best hugs!

Corey: (sighs dreamily) I'm more into Lanes…

Laney: (thumbs up to Cassi and whispers) Me too Core…

Rachel: Okay…

Cassi and Laney: (lock all the doors and sneak out through the groj door)

Rachel: C ya later guys! (walks out the groj door)

The Guys: Bye!

Kin: Soo… Laney's hot right? (nudges Corey and winks)

Corey: (blushes furiously) Maybe…

Kon: Ah ha! He admits!

Kon and Kin: Corey and Laney, sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!

Corey: (blushing) Guys!

Kin: First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Corey with a baby carriage!

Corey: (Blushing) Stop! She might here you!

Kon: Picking his nose, pooping his pants, doing the hokey pokey dance!

Corey: Kon, that's just wrong! Our kid would never do that!

Kin: So you want a baby with your Lane-lane!?

Corey: (blushes furiously) Uh- I mean- I meant to say- Um

Outside

Rachel: (takes out laptop) Let's see their faces when we play… Baby!

The sound of baby starts playing and Laney, Cassi and Rachel Laughed their heads off!

Cassi: This is so awesome!

Laney: Talk about musical torture!

_Rachel: Like baby, baby, baby ooooooh! I thought you'd always be mine!_

_Laney, Cassi and Rachel: Mine!_

_Laney and Cassi: Yea, Yea , yeah… Yea!_

_Rachel: Now I'm gone!_

Corey banged his head on the wall, Kin ran around screaming "Make it StOOOOOOOP!" and Kon was crying.

Cassi: Time to play… Jar of Hearts!

The sound of Jar of Hearts filled the room as Corey threw a tantrum, Kon blocked his ears saying "Lala LA! I CAN'T HEAR ANYTHING!" and Kin started kicking the wall.

_Cassi: _

_Who do you think you are?_

_Laney: _

_running round leaving scars_

_Rachel:_

_Collecting a jar of hearts…_

_Cassi, Laney and Rachel: _

_tearing love apart! You're gonna catch a cold, from the ice inside your sole…_

_Cassi and Rachel: _

_So don't come back for me!_

_Laney: _

_Who do you think you are!_

Laney: Time to play the worst song for the dudes in there… Skyscraper!

_Laney, Cassi and Rachel:_

_You can take everything I have_

_You can break everything I am_

_Like I'm made of glass_

_Like I'm made of paper_

_Go on and try to tear me down_

_I will be rising from the ground_

_Like a skyscraper_

_Like a skyscraper_

_Laney:_

_Go run, run, run_

_Rachel:_

_I'm gonna stay right here_

_Cassi:_ _Watch you disappear, yeah_

_Laney:_

_Go run, run, run_

_Rachel:_

_Yeah it's a long way down_

_Cassi:_

_But I am closer to the clouds up here_

Corey, Kin and Kon droped to their knees and Yelled "NOOOOOOOOOO!"

Cassi: I think the guys had enough. Should we stop?

Rachel: I think we should...

**OOOOOH! CLIFFHANGER! Don't forget to send in some truths, dares and awkward questions that are not gross. And be quick, so you can save Corey, Kin and Kon from the music they don't enjoy! It's your choice, should the girls do the second mystery prank or save 'em the pain?  
**


	3. Pranks or Pure Torture 2

**Hi everyone! This is the last time I use questions from reviews, you guys are gonna have to PM me okay? Oh, and I need to change the way type the story differently… There was this message that came in reviews that said I something about me breaking the rules if I write stories in chat/script format. Oh, the Newmans will be here and a special guest. And it's in my Pov, but you'll still be able to see other things even if I'm not in it. Sorry it took so long !**

Corey, Kin and Kon drop to their knees and yell "NOOOOOO!" "Sheesh, talk about hating sad songs…" Rachel mumbled. "I think they had enough." I said giggling. "Look at their freaked out faces!" Laney said laughing. Tears where coming out of our eyes as they watched the boys begin to search desperately for the mp3 bug.

"Okay, time for prank two…" whispered Rachel. "Why are we whispering?" I whispered. "I don't know?" whispered Laney as we giggled. "Okay, we need to go change into our outfits," Rachel says. "To my house!" We pranksters ran to Rachel's house and got our outfits on.

Laney was wearing a black ripped short sleeved tank top and red skinny jeans with scratches all over them. She messed up her hair and put on green make up all over her body and black eye liner and wore red high heels which she was going to 'fail' walking in them for the act. She kept one arm in its sleeve to make it look like she had one arm.

I was wearing a black dress that ends at my mid-thigh with red highlights all over it and a black cape with a red collar up. I wore long black high heel boots that end just above her knees. I changed my hairstyle and made my medium sized hair curls at the end with a long french that ended at my collar bone with red highlights in it. I also wore fake vampire teeth with 'blood' on their tips.

Rachel was wearing makeup making her face look white with 'blood' dripping down her chin from her mouth. She wore a long ripped white dress with scratches and blood over it and black at the ends. She wore black eye liner and eye shadow that when all around her eyes and her black hair was curled with blue highlights in them. She held a bunch of dead roses in both her hands.

We all look in the mirror in awe. "Wow!" Laney said, slowly tilting her head to the left, "I look like a real zombie…" "And I look like I'm ready to suck some blood…" I said smiling, flashing her vampire teeth. "And the dead bride look is really realistic…" said Rachel as she reached her arm out and touch the mirror. "Okay, let's go!" Laney said. They sneaked into the kitchen of Corey's house.

"Time to put operation Ghost and Monsters into action" I whispered. "On three, we scream. Okay?" said Rachel as we got into their hiding places. "Three, two, one!" whispered Rachel. They all took a deep breath and let out an ear piercing scream! The boys rushed into the kitchen, forgetting about the recent torture they went through looked around frantically for the girls. "Laney, Rachel, Cassidi!? You okay!?" Corey asked nervously, calling us by our full name.

"Huuh…." Laney mumbled quietly from a cupboard that she hid in, she was small enough to fit in the cupboard right next to them. The boys jumped and shivered "Mmmmmm…" Rachel mumbled from inside the dustbin. They had put the real one outside and put a bigger version of it in the kitchen, and get this, it doesn't smell bad! They sprayed perfume in it. "What was that?" Kon asked, looking terrified. I made a giggle that would make you say: 'The witches are here!' from inside the cupboard under the sink.

That giggle was everyone's cue to start moving around in their hiding places making rumbling sounds. The boys shuffled around and picked up 'weapons' to throw at whatever might pop out, but an empty coke bottle, a cup and popcorn wasn't your ideal weapon to throw at "strange creatures".

Laney, Rachel and I jumped out and walk towards the boys. They threw their so called 'weapons' at us but failed. "We've come for revenge on the humans…" Rachel said cracking her knuckles, watching Kin step back slowly. "They killed us…" I said flashing my vampire teeth at Corey who had eyes as wide as saucers, "and now we're going to kill you!" "Braaaaaains!" Laney said, raising her arms and tried to grab Kon's head while he held onto his head tightly.

The boys did the only thing they could do, passed out. "Omg! That was so awesome!" I said, high fiving Laney and Rachel. We dragged the boys onto the couch. "Guys! Wake up!" Laney yelled, putting her other arm through her sleeve. "They aren't waking up anytime soon…" Rachel said, whipping the 'blood' that was dripping onto her neck. "We should pour water on them…" I said, removing my vampire teeth.

I ran into the kitchen, came back and splashed a bucket of ice on them. They shivered and sat up, rubbing their arms to warm them up. "Did I say water, I meant ice…" I said. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" The boys yelled. "What?" Laney asked. The boys pointed at them and screamed again. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" The girls looked down at their outfits. "No no! It's us! Lanes, Cassi and Rachel." Laney said. "Huh?" Kon said, scratching his head. "This is gonna take a looong time…" Rachel said.

_10 minutes later…_

"Okay, now that that's done, onto the questions. We've got a lot" I cheered happily. I changed out of her vampire outfit and was now wearing a turquoise top with one sleeve that says 'Unique life!' , black skinny jeans and turquoise tommy's. "Okay, bring it on." Laney said in her usual outfit, she was sitting on Trina's car without her combat boots.

Corey was laying on the stage without his shoes, the twins sat on the floor munching on cheese and Rachel decided to stay and sat next to me, sitting on the couch. She was wearing a red tank top with a black skull on it and skinny tights, one side red and the other side black. She was also wearing black combat boots and skull earings.

"There first one is from Cat Goddess, she says: I dare Rachel to jump over Corey Laney Kin &amp; Kon with her skateboard with a ramp &amp; without falling or any EPIC FAILS!" I said excitedly. "Hey, Cat Goddess is my cousin!" Rachel said, jumping out of her seat. "Your cousin wants you to do it?" Corey asked. "That is so wicked!" Kon yelled, fist pumping the air. "At the end…" I said. "Awwwwww…" Everyone said sadly.

"The next one is from a guest, it says, Laney KISS Corey." I said in a sing song way. There were 'oohs' and 'aahs' going around the room as Laney walked towards Corey, blushing furiously. Laney and Corey leaned in but chickened out so Laney just kissed him on the cheek. "The person didn't say where…" Laney said as she sat down. "Okay, the next one is from crazylover I dare Laney to go to the Newman's garage and say she's in love with Larry then run off to the park bench and stay there for 1 hour!" I said in shock. The garage was silent for a few minutes. "To the Newmans! I guess…" Rachel yelled awkwardly.

They ran to the Newmans and saw them practicing. "What do you want Riffen!" Carrie yelled. "Carrie! Corey has nothing to do with this. I have a confession to make." Laney said nervously, "I'm in love with Larry!" The Newmans gasped! Carrie then charged at Laney and hit her, making her fall flat on her stomach. She pulled out her hairclip roughly and pulled her now long hair. "Carrie! Let go of her!" Corey yelled as he pulled her from her feet. "Get of me!" Laney yelled angrily as she kick her legs. Soon enough she kicked Carrie's shin. She yelped and scrambled of Laney, holding her shin. Larry came to assist her. Laney walked away, saying something under her breath that's not allowed to be said n here…

"WHAAAT!" Carrie yelled, fire in her eyes as she clenched and unclenched her fists. Kim and Konnie snickered; they saw the jealousy in Carrie's eyes. Corey stood still, arms crossed around his chest with a look of pure jealousy while glaring daggers into Larry's face. He looked terrified, with Corey staring at him like he murdered Laney. Kin and Kon snickered as they saw Corey glare at Larry with jealousy, Rachel and I fidgeted awkwardly and watched everyone. "Um…That was a dare from crazylover…" I said, trying to break up all the tension in the air. Corey, Carrie and Larry sighed in relief.

"Gosh, the tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife!" Rachel said to them as she we slowly walked away with the Kin and Kon close behind. "Wait a second, who's crazylover?" Larry said as they grabbed their instruments. "Probably a Q&amp;A fan…" Kim said as they walked to they're stage. "Yea- wait what! Grojband has a Q&amp;A!?" Carrie said shocked that they of all people have a Q&amp;A and she didn't. "We've gotta see what's going on!" Carrie said, dragging her band to their rivals groj.

_1 hour later_

Grojband, Cassi and Rachel were back in the garage again and Laney fixed her hair. "The next one is from .9231 and he says: I dare Corey and Laney to make out in a closet for 15 minutes!" I said excitedly. "Go on! In ya go!" Rachel said, pushing Corey and Laney into a nearby closet just after putting in a tiny camera. "Now we watch the movie!" I announced. "What's going on here!?" Carrie yelled as they marched into the garage. "Corey and Laney in a closet…" Rachel mumbled."Schooch over, I wanna get a good look at this." Carrie said as her and her band squeezed into the couch. A bunch of complains were made as the Newmans sat down in a small couch.

"Hey, watch it!"

"Gimmie some room!"

"Ow! Move you're foot!"

"Get your booty off my hand!"

"You're stepping on my face!"

"My glasses are gonna break if you don't move your elbow!"

"There's no space for my booty!"

"This is the most uncomfortable position I have ever been in!"

"Okay, that's enough!" I yelled as I stood up. I used all my strength to put Carrie on Larry's lap, Konnie on Kon's lap and Kim on Kin's lap. I sat next to Rachel and sighed. "Finally!" Rachel said as we watched them blush.

_With Corey and Laney_

"I can't believe they actually did this!" Laney said. "We could just talk…or something." Corey said, scratching the back his neck. "Well, whatcha wanna talk about?" Laney asked nervously. "I dunno…wait, are you kidding me!?" Corey yelled. There was a small TV in the closet with a small remote next to a small T.V that was floating in the cupboard. Corey and Laney looked at each other. "Kin." They said together and laughed. "Who knew he would actually make a floating T.V in a closet?" Laney said laughing. Corey turned on the T.V and saw two people kissing. They stared blanking at the screen and quickly switched it off. "That's weird, maybe Trina found it and put her romance video in it…" Laney said slowly. She took out the DVD and saw a Twilight movie, and in the back it said Trina Property.

She moved her feet but fell into Corey's chest. "Uh- sorry Co-"Laney began but was interrupted by Corey shushing her. "Shhh… It's okay." Corey said and put his hands on top of Laney's (which was on his chest). He pulled her closer to him which made her trip on the T.V remote and her lips landed softly onto Corey's in a lip lock, then a normal kiss and slowly, they began to move their lips passionately against each other's. She put one arm around his neck and another in his hair, causing his beanie to fall off. Corey put his arms around her waist while licking her bottom lip, begging for an entrance. Laney let him in with ease and they began to explore each other's mouths and soon, their tongues were battling for dominance. Their gentle yet passionate kiss had turned into a heated make out, they even ignored they loud fangirl screams outside the small cupboard.

_With the others_

We all squealed in happiness as we saw the two lovebirds kiss each other with passion. Even the Newmans! We were jumping around the groj like monkeys, completely forgetting that fifteen minutes were up. "Okay guys, we better get them outta their…" I said after dusting myself. We all tip-toed to the cupboard door, silently counting to three and opened the door.

Our eyes widened as we saw Laney with her hands in his shirt around his neck, her legs around his waist and Corey's arms around her waist under her shirt, their lips still pressed together but their eyes wide open. They pulled apart slowly as a deep crimson blush spread on their cheeks. "O…kay…we didn't see anything…" Rachel said out loud, everyone agreed by nodding. "Okay…the next one is from nala the cat, it says, Corey, I dare you to jawline kiss Laney. Is Carrie here? If yes CARRIE DO YOU LIKE LARRY?! Someone had to ask it

Ok I wanna do something...sleeping9mumbles) otp, arrangements Laney sleep with corey, carrie larry, kin kim, kon konnie and Katrina, nick and mina... PEACE and please do the thing" Rachel said. Corey kissed Laney's jawline slowly three times, and Laney giggled. Everyone stared at her like she started world war 2. "What?" she said awkwardly. 'Um…If you're been jawline kissed, I thought you moan in happiness?" Carrie said in a matter of fact tone. "Oh, and how would you know this Beff?" Corey asked her. Carrie and Larry blushed and looked at each other. Everyone except the blushing Newmans smirked. 'It was a dare!" Larry said frantically. "If I didn't do it, I would have to do the chicken dance…In a DRESS!" Larry shouted. I yelped and hid behind Laney as all eyes fell on me. I saw Laney smirk. 'Guys, remember Cassi was dared to do the chicken dance in one of Trina's dress!" Laney said out loud. Everyone laughed as I threw a temper tantrum. "Please don't tell anyone else!" I begged, I was on my knees…literally! The incident still going through my mind

_I snuck into Trina's room, grabbed the dreadful pink dress and sighed as I walked out of the bathroom wearing the itchy uncomfortable dress. "I would hate to be you right now…" Laney said chuckling. "The only reason I'm doing this is because I never back out of dares unless it's seriously bad like embarrassing myself in front of Calvin or death, that's a big no-no!" I yelled. After that terrible nmoment, I had to watch myself do it and eventually fainted._

"Okay, we won't…." Everyone said. I stood up and pointed at everyone. "Swear on your band and crush!" I yelled. Everyone said they'll keep their promise, but I'm keeping an eye on them… "Okay, the sleeping arrangements we can do at night, and nothing inappropriate boys! So Carrie, do you like Larry?" I asked in a sing song voice. They blushed and Carrie walked up to me. _"Of course I do… he's so cute…and I could stare at his eyes all day…" _Carrie whispered into my ear. "Huh, I should've known you were gonna do that…and Awww, so cute. Next one is from…oh, that's it… So we're doing RAHCEL'S DARE!" I yelled and everyone whooped. Soon, we were at Rachel's house. "Okay, here goes everything!" Rachel yelled. She was in her skating outfit, black skinny jeans and a red hoodie with small black and white skulls all over it. Her skateboard was white and had a big black skull on the front and the back.

She whooped in happiness as she sped down the high ramp while Grojband stood still and The Newmans and I cheered. "Rock on Rachel!" I yelled. She did a kick flip, back flip and front flip and landed safely on the ground and skid to a halt. "WHOA! WAY TA GO RACHEL!" Everyone cheered. She smiled and they all (except Rachel) walked back to the groj.

"Okay, it's 9pm. Laney and Corey sleep in Corey's bed, Kim and Kin in Kin's bed, Konnie and Kon in Konnie's bed and Carrie and Larry in Larry's bed o-" I was interrupted by my phone buzzing. I took it out and saw my crushes name, Calvin…Wait, what! "Lane, It's Calvin. What do I do!?" I yelled. "Cassidi Cristilia Musica, You are gonna be yourself! If he doesn't like you for who you are, he isn't worth it!" Laney yelled. "You're right." I said, took a deep breath and answered it.

"_Hi Cassi, how's it going?"_

"_**Hi Cal, anything wrong?**_

"_No, I was just wondering where you were, I went to your house but…you weren't there."_

"_**Oh, I'm sorry. I'm at my friends garage. It's wide open and five blocks away from my-"**_

We saw a guy in front of the groj on a roaring/reving motorbike wearing a red top with writing that says 'Keep calm and love life' in white, black baggy jeans and white and black tommy's but his head and face was covered by a ocean blue helmet. He took his helmet off and ruffled his blonde hair that started swaying in the wind. He looked at me and smiled. "Found ya!" he said with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Hi!" I said, running up to him. We gave each other a hug that kinda lasted a little longer than it should've… "So, what are you doing here with the famous Grojband and The Newmans?" He asked, putting his hands in his pockets. "Nothing much, we have a Q&amp;A…you can be in it if you want." Laney said, as I gave me a thumbs up. "Sure, love to." He said and gave me a side hug. "News flash, the sleeping arrangements are Laney and Corey sleep in Corey's bed, Kim and Kin in Kin's bed, Konnie and Kon in Konnie's bed and Carrie and Larry in Larry's bed AND Cassi with Calvin in Calvin's bed." Laney said smirking.

"Before we do that, we should probably hang out a little…" Calvin said, wrapping his arm round my shoulders. I blushed and hesitantly put my arm around his waist. I inhaled his scent. He smelled like blueberries that gave me a fuzzy feeling in my lungs.

We all walked to different spots of the groj. Laney and Corey were on the couch talking about gig ideas. Corey put his arm around her waist and she blushed deeply. Kim and Kin were playing the keyboard together, telling each other their invention ideas. Their hands touched and they blushed lightly, looking away. Kon and Konnie sat near the drum set talking about Rocklumpus. Larry and Carrie were laying on the stage having a staring contest, lightly blushing.

Calvin and I sat on the floor against the wall near the evil's daug- I mean, Trina's car. "So, what brings you here?" I asked. "Oh, come on Cassi. Is that seriously what you're asking me? I'm your next door neighbor!" He said amusingly. "Hey, I don't see you trying to start a conversation!" I said happily. "Okay, how about we touches?" He asked. "Or you could give me a piggy back ride…" I muttered suggestively. "Okay!" He said happily. He lifted me up and put me on his shoulders. "Hey!" I said putting my arms around his neck before I fall. "I said a piggy-BACK ride!? Underline BACK!" I yelled while laughing. He ran around and I laughed. We kept doing this until he ran into Corey's bedroom and fell. He ended up sitting with his legs spread out on my lower waist. I stared into his sapphire eyes and bit my lip as my eyes trailed to his lips.

He quickly twisted us around so that he was sitting against the wall and my legs were wrapped around his waist. Still captured in the moment, I opened my mouth and let my tongue slid over it gently. I leaned in slowly and kissed him and guess what, he was kissing me back. I melted into the kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck as his well-toned arms snaked around my neck. I felt something wet lick my bottom lip, begging for an entrance. I let him in with ease and our tongues caressed each other's deeply and passionately. After what felt like ages, we pulled apart in need for air. I whispered out an apology while we were leaning our foreheads against each other's. He breathed out an it's okay, which tickled my cheek.

We pulled apart and we all decided to get ready for the night.


	4. Discontinued :(

**Hey guys and girls…it's been a while huh…WHO AM I KINDING IT'S BEEN FOREVER!**

**You have no idea how upset I am right now! I made a bunch of chapters for this story and for Secret Trait, ready to post, but then the computer that those were saved on shut down completely!**

**It doesn't work anymore! Like at all! Wow I'm using so many exclamation marks… I desperately tried to rewrite them but it wasn't the same and it seemed to rushed. So I guess…I'm going to have to discontinue it. After a while I'll write more Grojband stories to make up for this. I'm so sorry, I just want my stories to flow properly and not seem like I'm rushing through it** _(I hate reading stories that are rushed because it makes the author seem like they're trying too hard to catch people's interests by putting a lot of intense or interesting scenes at once.)_

**It was really fun writing these stories, but this isn't the end! I will be making more Grojband stories! I refuse to leave you all hanging like this because I know what it's like when a story you really enjoy reading ends abruptly. I'll be writing soon, but please pm me if you have a story idea. See youuu**

**~Chichi**


End file.
